New Years Eve In NYC
by SammiLoves2Write
Summary: All the members of the New Directions are in NYC with Rachel, Kurt and Santana to celebrate New Years Eve. Rachel really wishes Finn could come, but he couldn't make it. Rachel receives a surprise at the door. What is it? Read to continue. Main couple: Finchel and Quick!


**New Years Eve In NYC  
**

**Hey everyone! I know a lot of people are probably posting this, but idc. I love Finchel and we all miss Finn/Cory. RIP! In this story Finn is still a live! I do not own Glee!  
**

**Rachel's POV:  
**

It was New Years Eve! Finn couldn't come to the city and I was disappointed because I wanted to share this moment with him. Every other Glee member could come, but for some strange reason Finn couldn't. I was with the girls and Kurt getting ready to head into Times Square.

"Are you guys excited?" Quinn asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes! This is going to be Blaine and I's first time to actually be in New York City and at Times Square! I am super excited! I don't care if it's going to be cold out." Kurt exclaimed with a squeal.

"That is so cute. I am so excited. I can't believe Puck and I have been dating for a year! He has been faithful to me, which is weird considering it's Puck. He has also been so romantic. Guys I love him. He has told me multiple times that he loves me, but I didn't reply because I have been waiting for the right moment and tonight is going to be the right moment." Quinn explained. I smiled.

"That's great Quinn! I am so happy that you're happy. You deserve to be happy and have someone who loves you." I explained. They looked at me. Quinn hugged me and I hugged back. We pulled apart.

"You deserve it to. I know you're disappointed Finn can't come, but he loves you Rach." Quinn said.

"I know and I am disappointed. It would've been so romantic. It's okay though because I get to spend time with my friends." I smiled. They all awed.

"Okay! Let's stop this and continue to get ready!" I yelled. We all clapped. When we were finished getting ready, we all looked amazing. Quinn was wearing this black one shoulder dress. It was long sleeved and on the shoulder it had silver sparkles. It was gorgeous! She had a nice black cardigan in case she got cold. She was also wearing silver high heals. Her makeup was natural but she had cat winged liquid eyeliner. She also had a statement necklace and wore earrings. She decided to straighten her hair**. **Tina had on a strapless sequined red cocktail dress. She had on a silver heals and had a Smokey eye as a makeup. She then had a nice red lip. She also had a black cardigan to put over herself. Her hair was curled and half of if it was up.

Mercedes's decided to wear a green sequence dress that went up to hear knees. She paired it with black heals. Her makeup was very Smokey looking as well. She had shiny earrings and a statement necklace as well. Her hair was up in a bun and had loose pieces of hair down by her face. Santana had on this gorgeous strapless black sequined dress with a silver necklace and earrings. She also had silver heals. Her makeup was Smokey as well. Her hair was pinned straight. Brittany wore a gorgeous white dress with silver wedges and had her hair curled, but it in a bun with some hair down. She then had a on a heart necklace and wore a pretty silver eye makeup and black eyeliner with black mascara on. Sugar wore a purple sequence dress and black heals with her makeup casual and her hair up in a ponytail, but curled.

"Wow you all look amazing!" I said.

"You do to Rachel!" Santana said.

"Really?" I asked. I wasn't sure about what I chose. I decided on a sparkly blue dress that went up to my knee. I had my hair down, but curled. My makeup was a little bit of eye shadow and eyeliner with a little bit of mascara. Then I chose on black heals with my Finn necklace.

"Yes really. Finn would love it!" Brittany explained. Everyone groaned.

"What?" she asked confused.

"It's okay guys. She is right. He would." I smiled. We took a picture and I sent it to Finn. He didn't reply back, which I was nervous about. We met the guys outside. They all kissed their girlfriends. I looked down.

"Damn Rach. You look gorgeous!" Noah said. I smiled and had tears in my eye.

"Thanks. I just wish Finn were here. He won't answer to the picture I just sent him. He always answers." I explained.

"Maybe he is busy." Kurt said.

"With what?" I asked. The doorbell rang. I groaned. I went over and opened the door and their stood Finn.

"Surprise Rach! Happy New Years Eve!" he said smiling. I smiled. We leaned in and kissed. We pulled apart.

"Did you guys know?" I questioned.

"He told me not to tell!" Kurt yelled. I smiled.

"Well let's get the party started!" Puck yelled. We all laughed and cheered. We headed into Times Square. It was now almost midnight.

"You look beautiful Rach." Finn exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes really. I love you." Finn said.

"I love you too."

"10,9,8." the guy that did the countdown started. Finn kneeled down.

"Rachel Barbra Berry. I know I already proposed, but then we broke up and I want to do this right. Will you do the honors of becoming my wife?" Finn asked smiling. I had tears in my eyes.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Everyone around us cheered and he placed the ring on my finger.

"2, 1! Happy New Years!" the guy cheered. We leaned down and kissed. We kissed for what felt like forever! He then broke apart. Quinn and the gang went over to us.

"Guess what Puck asked me to marry him!" Quinn cheered.

"So did Finn!" I yelled. We jumped up and down. It was the best night ever! 

**I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please make sure to leave a review! I will have the outfits linked on my profile! Thanks! Review!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
